princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia
Bio This Bio is taken from the canonical ending of the game which involves the reunion of her family. Patricia Halliwell is the daughter of Isabelle, a fellow warrior whom Sir Halliwell (the protagonist) had met during the earlier years of the war between the demons and humans. During the 10 years of separation, Patricia appeared in front of Sir Halilwell along with cube to be raised by him and thus their life together begins. Throughout the first two years of their time spent together, there was little in discovery to her past. Living a seemingly modest life together attending classes as well as earning tuition money. It seems like it was unlikely Patricia will ever hear of her mother again. However discovery of a painting of her mother as well as bullying from boys of her being a possible makai led to her questioning her past. However it was at the third year she starts discovering her fractured past. By traveling to the dark alley for the first time she will begin the journey to discover her past... One day while at home from work or rest, she saw her doll talk, Cube tells her of how she has demon blood within her, if her demon blood is too great. The population will notice and she will not be able to live in town once she grows up. This fear becomes realised when she first meets Balrog, a man from the demon world. Despite hostile reaction by her friends she trusts him and follows him there to the demon world where her demon blood can be awakened from traveling there. Patricia then receives more clues after getting close to Prince Charles who take over the maritime company and sets up trade routes between the worlds and also humans and demon able to cross freely which was in reality a bid to allow an invasion route to the demon world. However Patricia had more concerning issues at hand which was now finding her mother. This was aid when Balrog reveals this to Patricia: he is the Demon King's son. With the help of Lee and Balrog to piece together clues as well as preventing a possible war. Patricia finally know the possible location of her mother whom she confronts at the age of eighteen... On her 18th birthday and if her trust with father is high enough, she is given the revelation that she is not her biological daughter, despite that she stills regards Sir Halliwell as the father who raised her for 8 years by himself. Patricia meets her mother for the first time in eight years and wanted to know why she was left to be taken care of by her father when she tells her the reason. Shortly meeting Patricia's father, Isabelle went to confront the demon king herself, despite striking a heavy blow and possibly ending the war. She was critically wounded and fell unconscious for 3 days and 3 nights. During that time she has received a heavy transfer of demon blood and that the magic crystal within the human realm prevents her from returning. She wanted to see her first love again but couldn't and wanting Patricia to live a happy life as a human girl decides to hand her over to her best friend to tend to. The fact that the demon king was her blood father did not help any at all. Realizing that, Patricia seeks to end this fight between the demon kin and humans and reunites her family at last. At the end of the game she has several potential choices of marriage. Either she engages in a potentially incestial relationship with Sir Halliwell, a marriage with Lee, Baroa, or Prince Charles. Or choose to live a happy life together with one of her friends. Stats Patricia's stats are seen as strongly compressed to more general based stats for her. She has Constitution, Intelligence, Charm, Pride, Morality, Refinement, sensitivity, Temperament, Reputation, Martial and Magical Strength as well as Sin and Fatigue as negative Traits. Patricia's choices of employment has been a bit toned down to a friendlier level as she is unable to take a employment as a cabaret dancer thus impossible for her to receive a role as a prostitute or an assassin. However in place of that, she now can work at a maid cafe and casino as replacement sinful jobs. Trivia *Patricia's Seiyuu in Japan is voiced by Nana Mizuki. ﻿ Category:PM4Characters Category:Daughters Category:PM4 Category:Princess Maker 4